ObiWan and the Art Classes
by TwirlWriter
Summary: Obi-wan gets stuck teaching little kids Art. (I did this for real over the summer)
1. Default Chapter

"I have to WHAT!" Said Obi-wan jumping up "You are going to be teaching art classes to young children at the Museum all next week." Qui-Gon told his Padawan he really was trying not to laugh at the boy's expression. "But I didn't sign up!" Obi-Wan said still not believe this "I know it turns out that Master Yoda did. He informed the director that you are quit talented in art and the director asked if you would tech a few classes." Qui-Gon said "What how could he do that and how did he find out I draw!" Obi-Wan asked "Ummmm well you are extremely good at art and I umm may have mentioned it on occasion to Master Yoda and Windu." Qui-Gon told him "Master you have to tell Master Yoda that I can't teach classes to little kids I'm 16 I can't get kids to behave I can hardly get you not to break the code how am I suppose to watch children" "First of all I do NOT break the code I follow the will of the force and second you can watch children how hard could it be?" "Master I couldn't keep the house plant alive for a week when you went on that soul mission last month!" "Well that is why you'll be having helpers I'm sure you will do fine you are to go to the museum at 7:30 am Monday morning." "Fine but if you hear a report about a Padawan loosing a bunch of little kids then don't say I didn't warn you " "I kept that in mind come along we have mediation.  
  
Monday morning at the Museum 'I am never going to forgive Master Yoda for this' Obi-wan thought to himself as he got ready for his first class Beginning Painting' for ages 3- 5 'There is no way I'm going to survive this' "Hey I'm Trea. I'm suppose to help out with the brats" a young girl about 15 said "Oh hello I'm Obi-Wan this is the right class" he said looking Trea over nervously she was wearing all black and seemed very UN happy about helping. "Whatever just keep the brats the heck away from me and I wont have to hurt you. So did you flunk art too?" She asked "No I'm here because a little green troll told the director I could draw." Obi-wan answered after he recovered from the threat. "Green troll? What school do you go to?" Trea asked with a raised brow "Ummm I'm Padawan to Master Jinn of the Jedi Order." Obi-told her but judging form her reaction that might not have been the best thing to tell her "Oh great I have to spend a week of my vacation with a freackin Jedi GREAT!" She said hotly and went over to the bench in the classroom and turned on her music play and ignored him. "HI! I'm Brittany I'm here to help with the art stuff!" painfully bubbly voice said in Obi-Wan's ear and that voice belong to a blonde blue eyed bubbly girl of about 15 or 16 who was in pink and pig tails. "Hello Brittany I'm Obi-Wan." He said smiling "Are you here to make up art too?" Brittany asked "No I'm just here to help out" Obi-Wan told her "OHHHHH so what school do you go to I haven't see you around mine?" She asked "I don't go to school well not like you I'm a Padawan at the Jedi Temple." he said. Brittany's reaction was completely different then Trea's. Her face lit up and she giggled "WOW that is soooo cool so you like go around saving the unnerves and stuff!" "Um I guess you could say that." "Ohhhhh that is so neat do you have a girlfriend?" She asked happily 'What the-' Obi-wan thought how was he suppose to answer that. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm-" "Hey perky butt stop hitting on the Jedi and open the door the little things are here" Trea said form across the room. 'Thank the force Obi-wan thought' as Brittany walked away form him to open the door on the ways she stuck her tongue out at Trea. Then the kids came in........ 


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh Force I'm not going to make it' Obi-Wan thought when he saw the kids. There were 10 of them 3 where just standing there, 3 others where hiding behind their mothers and the other 4 were screaming at the tops of there lungs.  
  
"Hello everyone my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I will be teaching this class." Obi-Wan said straining a smile "And these are my helpers Brittany and Trea" "Hi kids are you ready to have fun!" Brittany said even more bubbly then before "Oh great this has turned into a freaking prep rally" Obi-Wan herd Trea mumble "So when are we supposed to pick our children up?" One mother in a suit asked "In one hour ma'am" Obi-Wan told her 'The last hour of my life' he thought "Good I'll be here" she said and hurried off as did all the other parents Obi turn to the kids the crying had stopped and they we all standing there just starring at him 'Maybe this is how the great Jedi felt when they faced the Sith in the wars.' he thought before he said "Good morning we are going to start with finger painting today has anyone ever finger painted before?" Obi-Wan asked and he got a quit a few raised hands. "OK great how about we get every one into a smock and then we can start." He said pulling out a bunch of old shirts from the cabinet.  
  
Ten scramming fits later Obi-Wan and Trea had finally gotten the kids to sit down. Brittany went to the bath room the second she found out she had to do something. "OK kids want a SEC while me and Obi here get the paint" Trea said 'Did she just call me Obi?' Obi-Wan thought as he got the paint out and pored it in to the containers. "So do you think we're going to survive this?" Trea asked with a smirk "I don't know but I think I'm learning the meaning of fear." Obi-Wan told her "Ohhhh but Jedi boy isn't that on the path to the dark side?" Trea said before she walked over to the kids to give them the first round of paint. 'How did she know that' Obi-Wan thought while he put the second round of paint on the table. But then he was pulled out of his thoughts by a HUGE splat and he turned around to see.....  
  
If you want more your going to have to review or I'm not going to bother. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap Auh you little monster!" Trea yelled after a huge glob of paint landed on her, the child only giggled which singled to the others that it was fun and soon paint was flying EVERY WHERE.  
  
"No kids stop please no don't do that." Obi-Wan yelled over the chaos.  
  
"So Jedi what are we supposed to do know?" Trea asked as she and Obi-Wan ran to a corner for cover  
  
"I don't know I'm horrible with kids" he said ducking another paint blob  
  
"Well isn't there some fancy force thingy you can do?" Trea asked  
  
"What could I do with the force to make them stop?" Obi-Wan asked  
  
"I don't know mind whammy them or something your the Jedi not me" Trea asked just as another blob hit to close to them for comfort.  
  
"I don't think thats a proper use of the force-"  
  
"So what you Qui-Gon Jinn's Padwan aren't you follow the will of the force or what ever" Trea said as she was hit with another blob.  
  
'How the heck does she know whose Padwan I am' Obi-Wan thought as he stepped out to the center of the room. He summed the force as strongly as he could and forced on the children. Suddenly all the kids were floating in mind air. The paint fight stopped and all the kids turned there heads to look at obi-Wan.  
  
"Now I think is the time for you all to stop that." Obi-Wan told them sternly. He lowered the kids and they all just stared at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Now please get to your seats." Obi-Wan said and surprisingly they all got to there chairs quietly. Obi-Wan flashed a grin to Trea who smiled back.  
  
"Hey every body what did I miss?" Brittany asked as she came in  
  
"Oh nothing but since you had to miss all but 3 mins of class you can help clean up" Obi-Wan told her  
  
"What! Its a mess in her I'm not cleaning up!" Brittany exclaimed  
  
"Oh yes you are! We had to deal with the monsters so you have to clean up you better get started!" Trea said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Fine whatever" Brittany walked away mumbling about ugly unpopular girls  
  
"Wow you told her" Obi-Wan said to Trea  
  
"She's just a little dits anyway she thinks she's a gift form the Force or something cause she pretty." Trea said off handily  
  
"She's not that pretty" Obi-Wan said handing out Crayons to the kinds so they could draw on paper  
  
"Wow they really keep you locked up at the temple don't they?" Trea said her eyes wide  
  
"No they don't they just teach us to look beyond the physical appearance and see the inside" Obi-Wan told her  
  
"OK what ever Jedi boy" Trea said walking over to the class room to let in the parents who were gathered out side  
  
"Well kids you parents are here its time to go" Obi-Wan said happy it was over with  
  
As the children left Trea looked at Obi-Wan relieved expression and said "Just wait till tomorrow Obi its clay! One down four to go and there are 15 kids in that class and their all 6 and 7 year olds." Trea told as she got her bag  
  
"Well I guess after this I canna handle it" Obi-Wan said preparing to leave  
  
"So you heading back to the temple?" Trea asked  
  
"Yes I am I have sparring classes I need to get to" Obi-Wan answered opening the door for them  
  
"Good then we can walk together I gotta see my God father" Trea said as she walked in front of him  
  
"Whose your God father" asked Obi-Wan asked  
  
"OHHHH nobody you'd know I'm sure" Trea said smiling 'Hes going to get a shock when we get there' Trea thought  
  
The End  
  
I might go on but only if I get reviews if not I'm going to start a new story. 


End file.
